Seigetsu Uchiha
Sigma Uchiha renowned as the Light Bringer (光をもたらす, viz. The Bringer of Hope and Light), is a jonin ranked shinobi hailing from Yamagakure. He is the current student of Raido X. Background Sigma's early life was much like what one would expect of an ordinary ninja's life. For a time he lived it with his best friend Tsuna Uchiha, though this friendship was cut short when Tsuna became ill and was unable to go on missions. This ultimately led Sigma to practice his Fire Release techniques all by himself, and surpassing Tsuna greatly. Creating his fire technique Fire Release: Exploding Fire Dragon. While out practicing his fire technique's away from the village, he noticed a man with weird eyebrows, had been watching him the whole time. Sigma finally decided to confront the man, by asking why was he analyzing him. The man answered, "Because I have noticed all you practice is ninjutsu, what if you ran into a foe who was unaffected by ninjutsu?" Sigma attempted to ignore the man, but the more he tried the more he realized the man was right. So he surrendered to the man, but told the man there was no one in his village, that he knew whom was talented in taijutsu. The man then explained to Sigma he was a taijutsu specialist. From that day forward the two then trained together for a few months, until he taught Sigma the last technique he knew known as eight gates, after the teaching of the jutsu, Sigma was almost as great as him. After his taijutsu training, Sigma was assigned on a mission with his father, and while on the mission, he witnessed his father kill hundreds of ninja. Death wasn't his kind of deal, which led Sigma, a bit traumatized. Since he was not only a member of one of the top four clans in Yamagakure, his father was greatly known through out the village. While about nine years old, Sigma was already on the list for future jonin. While out on a mission with his sensei, Sigma witnessed hundreds of civilians get killed. While it was out of his hand, and due to the outrage of the enemy, this incident wounded Sigma's heart. In return his own abilities increased as he activated his sharingan and Explosion Release for the first time. Shortly after the use of these technique, Sigma's sensei Daiki,saw him collapse from the strain of his newly awakened bloodlines. A few months later, after practicing and gaining a huge amount of control over both his dual , he was quickly promoted to jōnin. His first mission as a jonin, he was sent on a mission to find a shinobi by the name of Kyoya Uchiha. He had been a subject created by Orochimaru, someone found one of the hideouts with him there. Kyoya later started terrorizing, and he took over a village, Hitsugakure. Before leaving on his excursion, Sigma was confronted by Raido X. It was a little spirit guide Raido X made himself. Ready and set for the mission, Raido explained that this won't take a few weeks, but months. It took two months to find Kyoya, and Sigma wasted no time with engaging battle. In the end Sigma was successful with Kyoya's defeat. Returning to the village Sigma blatantly passed out. When he woke up he found himself at home, accompanied, by the real Raido X. He wasted no time, in explaining to Sigma what was about to come next. Raido went on to tell Sigma of the Mangekyō Sharingan and it's abilities, including its prowess. Raido even went out on his way, to tell his father he'll be watching over Sigma, making sure his was Mangekyō was evolving correctly. Sigma was unable to rest, for he had been assigned numerous missions, that he would complete with ease. Until he ran across the mission of his life. Sigma was sent out on a mission to bring back intel on Taifūgakure, but he found himself being cornered by the jinchuriki of the Gyūki. Sigma had no way out, when suddenly his eyes began to give him great pain. Looking at Kūkan, black flames begin to burn Kūkan. With that opening he began to break for it. When he made it back home he passed out on the door steps. Luckily his father had been on his way back from his mission, and brung Sigma inside. Once Sigma woke up, he explained everything to his father and Raido. He told them he summoned "black flames" from his eyes, and while doing so emitted great pain upon himself. Raido took no time in explaining what this technique was. A legendary technique that the Yamakage, Ryun Uchiha has, and also the clans past members, Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara attained. Sigma's first very important mission, was to get intel on Hakkingakure, in the Land of Sunshine. He was leader of a team of shinobi he hand picked himself to guide. There ninja were, Honey Senju, Kari Ketsueki, Kiddo Uchiha, Suirō Mizu, and Shun Kimoko. These ninja made up the team known as Muryō. In thier mission Sigma was evenly match, Kari was badly wounded, and Kid almost lost himself to the madness. Though with all the injuries and etc, they mission went exactly how it was supposed to. To make the mission report even better Sigma didn't even have to use his Mangekyō Sharingan, or regular three tomoe sharingan. Sigma had been given a mission by Raido X to take out a team of mercenaries known as the Kings. This team was exactly like the Akatsuki, just a different way of want to take over the world. The leader of the group is known as Terrox, a very deadly man and also the rebirth of Terrax a foe Raido had fought a while back. Terrox had no heart to good only pure evil, his light had blew out decades ago, though now he wants everyone to feel his pain. Terrox isn't a fool though, he has ruthless ninja on his side and a very dangerous samurai that would stop anything in his path. Sigma was scheduled to leave a few hours after Tsuna's funeral, to start his quest though before he took a step onto the battle field, Raido gave him a talk. After the talk Sigma is up and ready to go take out the team and stop them of their evil mishaps. The New Sigma Appearance Sigma wears a black shirt with a ‘‘ Uchiha Clan'' crest on the back. He wears shorts with a Kunai bag around the waist, along with basic ninja shoes. His hair is black and rather long, similar to Madara's own style. Sigma also had his hands implanted with the mouths that were once on Deidara's, which earned him the monicker "The Prototype". Furthermore which is most likely the reason you'll find him wear gloves sometimes. Chunin Exams During the Chunin Exams, Sigma is shown to be dressed in the ANBU's attire. Though no one knows why... Personality Sigma is really laid back, well while on his good side at lease. He tends to tell people he will make them dance in fear. As described by his dad, Sigma is the type of kid who will go out there and get what he came to accomplish. Abilities Nature Transformations As a genius ninja, and member of the Uchiha, Sigma has high experience in Fire Release nature manipulation. While only an academy student he learned how to use the clan’s essential jutsu. He also has great skill with his explosion release. He later studied that Deidara had molded clay with the mouths on his hand in order to get the sculpture he want. Sigma does not have mouths' on his hand which is why he'd rather keep his arts on and paper. His Fire Release is completely on a different level than it originally was. He now able to enhances his techniques with fire release. Taijutsu With Lee as his secret mentor, he learned extreme taijutsu from him. Sigma's hand to hand combat from a scale of 1-10 Lee described 7.5. Lee also stated that it may be due to his bloodline may have something to due with his natural combat efficiency. As shown after his training with Lee, Sigma also learned several of his techniques, such as Front Lotus and Leaf Whirlwind plus many more. He has ever developed his own technique known as ''Leaf Flaming Whirlwind. With this technique while using the normal Leaf Whirlwind, Sigma would enhance his leg that is kicking with fire chakra. It takes the appearance of kicking with flaming foot. Sigma is so unique and talented he is able to perform one handed seals, that differ from Haku's Dojutsu Three Tomoe Sharingan Sigma's Dojutsu techniques are pretty straight forward. His first technique he revealed was his Sharingan: Ultimate Defense, which was his most powerful application of his eyes prior to obtaining the Mangekyō Sharingan. With his three tomoe Sharingan, is able to freely control his chakra flow to be able to dodge hits swiftly and easily. By analyzing the opponents movement with his Sharingan, Sigma is then able to manipulate them without them even knowing the contrast, saying it's a Genjutsu. Sigma analyzes his opponent movements to make a distinct view on how to control them freely. Mangekyō Sharingan After obtaining the Mangekyō, Sigma immediately went into training. After his use of the Amaterasu, in his first battle, he went in a attempt to perfect his use, and utterly failed. Sigma then reached out to Raido for assistance, and Raido easily accepted. After months of training Sigma was finally able to only use and extinguished the flame. Raido then offered to teach him the pther legendary technique to the Mangekyō, known as Tsukuyomi, which he later excelled and improved the technique where he included his explosion release. Space-Time Ninjutsu With his space ninjutsu, it is exactly what allows him to use the technique Kamui. Category:EmperorSigma Category:Characters